


What's this?

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [31]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Chloe checks out hell with Lucifer.





	What's this?

Chloe looked around as she saw the ash falling from the sky like it was raining. "Wow?"

Lucifer stood back and watched her as she walked further into hell. "Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

Chloe turned and looked back at him and pointed at the falling ash. "Is this really ash?"

"What do you think Chloe?"

Chloe muttered something. "I feel like I'm in the movie the nightmare before Christmas." She sighed softly. "But this isn't Christmas town though."

Lucifer came up behind her and started to sing in her ear. "What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair  
What's this?  
What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There are people singing songs  
What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this? What is this?  
There are children throwing snowballs  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead  
There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones, I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside  
Oh, look  
What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
Why that looks so unique, inspired  
They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?  
What's this?  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?  
They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?  
Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland  
What's this?  
The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place, there seems to be  
Good feeling all around  
Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere  
The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough  
I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?  
Christmas Town, hmm."

Chloe looked at him annoyed. "Haha." She said annoyed.

Lucifer grinned at her. "Well let me show you my favorite spot here in hell." He said walking her away from the middle of the town.

"Let me guess your bedroom?" Chloe asked smirking softly.

"No." He muttered to himself. 'Crap she knows how did she?'

"Really I don't believe that," Chloe said simply.

"Just come on," Lucifer said muttering softly.

Chloe kept on walking giggling to her self as she walked.


End file.
